bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Godisme
__NOWYSIWYG__ Leave a Message. Bleach hell chapter bonus cd Hey someone finally uploaded the special cd that came with the Hell Chapter deluxe edition DVD. I am downloading them now as I am writing this. I just wanted to link one of the tracks. This will be Tsukishima's theme, I know it! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=egjr2EJwjKg&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL --Lemursrule (talk) 03:32, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Possible new member for translation corner Hey I talked to my buddy from my anime club, and he said he would take a look at the wiki and is thinking about joining. He is also one of the best students in my Japanese class and is skilled with translating hiragana text. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:13, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I will ask him about it, and this point I think if we have help with anything at all it will be a plus. I am trying to learn Kanji soon, I actually have a book with basic Kanji to Romaji translation, but I can probably figure out the english translation if you have anything for me to look at right now. --Lemursrule (talk) 22:21, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey Godisme, do you know what ShoutWiki is?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:06, September 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks.--'White Flash' (talk) 16:11, September 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Also do you know anyone who is good with photoshop?--'White Flash' (talk) 16:33, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Is there something wrong with the Wiki today? The scripts stop working whenever I try to edit certain articles, and it's not just for the Bleach Wiki. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 19:38, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Search Digest I think that would be a very useful thing to have. I'm all for it. If could take care of that it would be great. Side note: haven't been able to do much on the wiki lately, but hopefully I'll be back on properly from tomorrow. 07:20, September 24, 2011 (UTC) STop deleting my summary please feel free to add on though okay-Bleachlover551 okay i just posted agian my b lol Text Color Issues Hey, sorry to bother you but you're the only one around here with power that I'm familiar with. I'm having a bit of trouble and I was wondering if you could help me out. I recently switched to the new wiki layout on the Fairy Tail wiki due to some issues with seeing all the pages, and since most Wiki are connected, it changed it on here too. My problem is though that the backgrounds on all of the pages I have checked (Ichigo, Noble Houses, Kido) are black, which wouldn't be as bad if all of the text, sans hyperlinks, weren't also black. I know this is wrong because the text is supposed to be white when logged out, which I'm sure you know. If you know how I can rectify this problem without switching back to monobook, your assistance would be greatly appreciated. For the record, in edit mode the text is white once more. Thanks in advance, RecklessFire (talk) 02:02, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :Ah, right... -feels dumb- Thanks. RecklessFire (talk) 02:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Bleach Answers Thank You for answering my questions so fast.....These questions were bothering me so it means that I will never see Yachiru fight???!!!!.........And also why does the bleach anime doesn't continue iit would have been so much fun watching it than reading as in the anime we can see them moving doing their fighting movements to their fullest.....Anyways thank you for answering that fast............^_^.............. Arenya (talk) 17:12, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering why you cancelled my edit on the kido page. Maltaman Thxxx.....Im relieved 2 knw zat ze anime will continue cuz i prefer watch ze anime zan read ze manga......once again thnxxxxx.....^_^..........^_^......... RE:New Feature Thats good to know, ill check on it. Hopefully this will help with redirects and then we can properly shut down "you know who" from making all those useless redirects. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 18:51, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I like this. About time a new useful admin tool came along. Though facepalm at some of those. It looks like it will take a while to fill out the list, but after a few days or week maybe we will have a good idea of what we need/dont. 19:02, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I would say whatever you come up with is good, im not particular about the redirect issue. However you want to handle it would be fine.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:14, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving Hi Godsime, if Wikia keep doing new changes as the new upcoming "message wall" will the Bleach Wiki move?--[[User:White Flash|''White Flash]] ([[User talk:White Flash|Talk]]) 01:25, September 27, 2011 (UTC) I think we need to seriously consider moving if wikia does not give us some way to opt out, because we know that Sal has wanted to leave wikis for awhile now. Maybe a few of us can hop on chat and seriously consider the future of this wiki. I am going to see what Aero is up to. --Lemursrule (talk) 01:30, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Spam Uploads Sorry thought you were asleep!! Argh pointless spam!! Anyway sorry I just noticed you had asked me to go to talk page after I left last night!! It was already close to 3am, I needed kip!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia''']] (Chat) 05:11, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Jackie Tristan Article What's the idea deleting the personality addition I made to the Jackie Tristan article?!